


The Heat Will Ease Your Pain

by GoringWriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, BDSM, Demisexuality, EoWells is a dick, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Intersex Clyde Mardon, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Hartley has been the prisoner of Harrison Wells for weeks now. Every night Wells comes to him with taunts, offers, and punches and kicks. When Hartley runs he finds himself in the arms of The Rogues, and Hartley as never felt more wanted. Maybe they can help put his broken pieces back together again. And Hartley will discover that they to do good he will have to do bad.





	1. Chapter 1

“Poor Hartley, trapped down here with no one to hear him scream,” Wells says and Hartley curls in on himself. How could have he had been so stupid as to think that he could go up against Wells when he had the Flash on his side? Hartley would have had enough trouble with just Wells after everything he learned about the man while watching.

“You really have only yourself to blame Hartley. All you had to do was obey me and you would have been fine. But no! You had to have a conscience! I should have noticed that you were too blind to see things my way. And now here we are again. I should have killed you that day but instead I allowed you to live. You really should thank me,” Wells says stopping in front of his cell.

“Thank you for what? For the thousands of screams of those hit but the explosion? For the families whose loved ones went missing? For the loss of my hearing? For what happened to Ronnie?” Hartley asks and Wells bangs a fist on the glass and Hartley flinches. Images of their times together run through his head and he shudders involuntarily. He’d never thought about what would happen if Wells managed to get him helpless. Yet here he is, on the ground with Harrison looking down at him in that all too familiar way.

“I was thinking about keeping you alive down here. Maybe using you for some of my more dangerous tests, but you’ve shown me that you are resourceful when you have a grudge, and honestly I just don’t care about you anymore Hartley. You served your purpose,” Harrison says and steps into the cell and honestly Hartley is too beaten down to do anything to stop him. Even breathing hurts.

“Please,” Hartley whispers clutching at his most likely broken ribs. For a man in a wheelchair Harrison kicks hard, although Hartley knew the wheelchair was a ploy for whatever plan he has.

“And now he begs!” Harrison says and Hartley flinches as a boot is brought down onto his face and he hears his nose break. Through the blood and tears Hartley sees something going towards his chest and squeezes his eyes shut. Maybe now he can find peace from the screams of the people he was unable to help.

“Dr. Wells? We have a problem up here!” Cisco’s voice sounds over the monitor and Hartley opens his eyes, whatever was near his chest is gone and Harrison is looking down at him with disgust. As quick as a cobra Wells snaps Hartley’s nose back into place and Hartley screams in pain.

“I’ll see you tonight Hartley,” Harrison says with a laugh and leaves. Hartley pushes himself into a sitting position and leans his head back against the padded walls. He has got to get out of here. His luck has been holding steady so far, but one day Harrison is just going to come in and kill him without any of the monologue that distracts him and Hartley doesn’t want to be here when that day comes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he manages to get Cisco to get him out of the cell he’s ecstatic. Now he can finally get away from Wells and whatever he plans for tonight. He’d seemed different these last few days. Worried and angry about nothing Hartley did but taking it out on him anyway. Hartley isn’t sure how but he’s sure tonight is the night that Wells is going to take his anger too far and kill Hartley. The question is whether it will be quick and painless or if Wells will draw his torture out over hours.

His hopes of escape are dashed as he finds himself on the ground a horrible pain radiating through his brain and ears. Cisco is saying something but Hartley can’t really concentrate with everything going on but he can make out that the box in Cisco’s hand is doing something to his hearing aids. If he can get the box maybe he can escape.

Hartley is working as he goes, leading Cisco on a trail that will hopefully allow him to escape and maybe help give back something that was lost because of his failure to stop Wells. Ronnie didn’t deserve any of this to happen, neither did Caitlin. Maybe now they can be happy again.

Hartley slips around the side of the building. It’s dark out and he has his hat pulled down low over his head to hide his face. He needs to get as far away from here as possible before Cisco either Cisco comes after him or Wells figures out he’s escaped and sends the Flash after him. Honestly Hartley doesn’t even know where he’s supposed to go. The lease on his apartment was up last month even if had been making payments and his parents would send him somewhere that would probably do worse to him than Wells was, even if they did let him in in the first place. He can’t go to the hospital no matter how bad his ribs and nose ache. He’s having trouble breathing again and his leg is shaking from the effort it’s taking to walk on his busted knee and badly healed foot.

Even if he dies here it’ll be better than dying in a cell at the man who he hates almost as much as he hates his parents. If he’s going to die Hartley is going to do it on his own terms somewhere that Wells won’t be able to hide. As much as Hartley might hate it, Cisco is not an idiot and neither is Caitlin. If his dead body shows up minutes after escaping them badly beaten, they’re going to ask questions. Hartley just hopes they won’t buy whatever reasoning Wells gives them. 

Hartley grunts in pain as he trips and goes sliding down a hill he hadn’t even realized he was on and when he stops he’s wheezing from the pain in his chest and ribs and his head is swimming and his eyesight is swimming. He knows he’s going to pass out, he just needs a safe place to do it. His leg is shaking too much to stand on so he slowly crawls towards a blur that he thinks is a warehouse or maybe an aircraft hanger and slowly pulls himself towards it. He just hopes he’ll be able to get inside.

The loading bay is open when he finally gets there and he pulls himself up the ramp and inside. He sees the blurred shape of a person coming towards him pointing something at him. Maybe a gun? Or a taser. At this point Hartley doesn’t care he just wants the pain to stop.

“Hey Boss! We’ve got someone here that needs medical help!” The blur says as a second and third blur joins it. 

No! They can’t take him to a doctor or hospital! Wells will find him and this time he’ll kill him. Hartley wheezes and lifts his head, “please, no doctors or hospitals,” he wheezes out. His vision goes black and he can hear footsteps and then the feeling of being lifted up.

“Just relax Kid, we’ve got you,” a different voice says and Hartley passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hartley regains consciousness he’s laying in a soft warm bed. He squeezes his eyes shut at the bright light shining through the large bay window in his room. He tries to sit up but his ribs immediately begin to ache. He looks down and sees just a hint of bandages peeking out from under his shirt, which isn’t his, none of his shirts are this nice anymore, they’re all threadbare and the cheapest things he could find at goodwill. When he had the bus fare to get there. This shirt is nice and soft and it smells new and it comes down to his knees that makes him aware that he’s not wearing pants or anything on his lower body.

Hartley tries to push the blankets back and pain shoots through his wrist. Hartley thinks that it feels like it’s sprained. Hartley wonders how he managed to do that. Wells certainly didn’t do it and when he was conscious he’s pretty sure he’s remember spraining his wrist...unless maybe he did it when he slipped down that hill. He might have landed wrong, but he can’t remember. He can barely remember the night of his escape aside from the pain he was feeling when he was running.

One thought is clear in his mind, he has got to get out of here before these people figure out who he is and call the cops, or worse, Wells. He rolls himself out of bed and searches the room and finds a pair of jeans that he can put on. He’ll find something to tighten them when he’s out of here. He stays low to the ground because it’s easier on his ribs, but horror on his messed up leg. He can hear a television running in the living room and crawls in the opposite direction towards what he think might be a kitchen. It seems like everyone is in the living room. His ears hurt too much for him to be sure but he hopes he’s right. He’s just made it to the back door when he has to scurry back as it swings open and a pale bald man steps in and on closer inspection Hartley realizes he doesn’t have eyebrows or eyelashes.

“Hey Boo! Your patient is escaping,” the man says and sets down a cloth bag on the kitchen counter and begins pulling things out of the bag and Hartley recognizes the shape of soup cans.

“Do you have any dietary restrictions I need to be aware of?” The man asks and Hartley shakes his head at a loss for what to say. He’s about to ask why when suddenly he’s being fretted over by a slightly taller than him African American woman. 

“At least we know he’s feeling better but we need to get him back into bed. This strain is not good for his leg or his ribs. He could mess them up even worse. Heatwave, would you be a dear and carry him to bed for me?” the woman called Boo says and suddenly he’s being lifted up by a second bald man he hadn’t even noticed come in.

“Out of curiosity why is he wearing a pair of my jeans?” The man with the groceries asks and Hartley squirms trying to get free of the man holding him.

“Well we did put him in your room. He must have raided your closet,” Boo says and the man shrugs.

“Okay, he can keep them if he wants. Although they seem a little big on him although that might be the malnutrition,” he says and now that Hartley’s brain is working again he can’t help but notice that Boo and him seem vaguely familiar. Which can’t be good because anyone he knows would probably contact Harrison.

“Look, thank you for all you’ve done already but I really should be leaving. I don’t want to impose,” Hartley says and tries to get out of Heatwave’s arms but the man holds firm but is surprisingly gentle. 

“Look when you passed out, you begged us not to take you to a hospital. This is our condition for that because had you died we’d be wanted for murder. So this is what’s going to happen. You are going to stay in that bed, in this house, until Boo decides that you’re okay to leave. Comprende?” Heatwave says and Hartley finds himself being carried to the room he had escaped from and he worries about what they had said about this being the bald man’s room. Does that mean he’ll be sleeping in there with him? Had he already been sleeping in there with Hartley while he’d been unconscious. Speaking of how long had he been unconscious. An hour? A day? A week? How much time has Harrison had to search for him and how far behind on escaping is he?

He must have made a noise of distress because the bald man looks at him. Hartley isn’t sure what he sees in Hartley’s face but it’s enough to make him have Heatwave stop.

“Look, take a breath kid. You’re safe here. We’re not going to take you to the hospital and we sure as ain’t about to let whoever did all that to you at you again so you don’t have to worry about that. Also, I can see in your eyes your worried about having taken my room. I slept on the couch for the week you’ve been here, so don’t worry about it,” he says and Hartley takes a breath and tries to calm his racing heart. A week, Harrison has been searching for him for a week.

“Wow Mist, I didn’t know you were a softie under that gruff exterior,” a third man says coming from the direction of the room next to the one he’s in.

“Look, the less scared he is the less likely he is to do something stupid to get out of here. Do you want to deal with the fall out if he runs and Cold has to track him down through the streets so he doesn’t almost die again?” Mist says and the new man shakes his head.

“Look, the longer I’m in one place the more likely the person who hurt me will find me. I have to get out of Central,” Hartley says. He doesn’t know how he’ll do it but he’ll find a way. He’ll have to if he wants to keep himself alive.

“When we have a full meet and greet you’ll learn why we aren’t afraid of them coming after you. Now, do you want chicken noodle soup or cream of mushroom?” Mist asks and Hartley shrugs and winces when it hurts his shoulder. Maybe healing first will be a good idea. 

“Chicken is fine,” Hartley says as he’s put back into bed. 

“Cool, listen. Boo is going to change your bandages. After she’s done you might want to get some rest. Dinners around here can get a little...tiring. Especially if you’re not used to them,” Mist says and he and Heatwave leave the room.

“Okay, I’m going to take your shirt off. Is that okay?” Boo asks and Hartley nods. 

She makes quick work of the bandages and then she wraps him up again and by the end Hartley is feeling exhausted. When Boo is done Mist comes in with an unopened bottle of water and an unopened bottle of pain relief medication. Hartley smiles at him softly. Mist doesn’t seem as gruff as the other guy had made him sound but maybe Hartley’s brain isn’t registering things properly yet. He lets Hartley examine both seals.

“You don’t have to take them if you don’t want to but they’ll help you sleep a little and according to Boo that’s what you need most right now,” Mist says.

“Thank you. You don’t seem as bad as that other guy made you seem,” Hartley says taking the tablets.

“Tricks is a literal ray of sunshine and delight. Everyone seems gruff and down to him him. I’ll admit I’m rough around the edges, but nothing compared to some of the others. Now get some rest kid. You do not want to be sleepy at dinner,” Mist says and Hartley falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_ He’s back in the cell again. Harrison is standing over him and laughing as he struggles to breathe with a heavy foot placed on his chest trapping him.  _

 

_ “All this because you thought I loved you,” Harrison says and Hartley turns his head so he won’t see how much that hurt him. He honestly did think that Harrison loved him, even though he never said it. Why else would Harrison have sex with him if he didn’t remotely care about him. _

 

_ “Please! I’m sorry Harrison! Don’t, ah no,” Hartley shrieks as Harrison bends down to tug the nail out of his thumb. Hartley screams at the top of his lungs and he hears noises around him and Hartley is reminded that there are other prisoners down here. People that probably have people looking for them, worrying about where they went. Hartley doesn’t have that. He never will. Harrison used to be that for him. _

 

_ “Oh Hartley. I only kept you around because I needed your help with the particle accelerator and because you were so willing to put out for me,” Harrison says and Hartley feels his cheeks flush with shame. “You were useful to me, that’s why I kept you alive. Perhaps you’ll be useful again in return for your life,” Harrison says. _

 

_ “I’m not going to build things for you,” Hartley says and Harrison laughs. _

 

_ “I wouldn’t trust you with a coffee maker,” Harrison says and Hartley’s stomach sinks. _

 

_ “I won’t do that with you either,” Hartley says. Harrison simply chuckles and wipes a bit of blood from Hartley’s lip. _

 

_ “Even if it is to save your life?” Harrison asks pulling a knife from under his sweater and Hartley trembles. Hartley doesn’t want to think that Harrison, the man he loved, would actually do something like this. _

 

_ Hartley never gets to find out. Before Harrison can try to coerce him again there’s a loud bang from down the pipeline. Harrison quickly backs up and returns to his chair and re-locks the cell just as the Flash zooms in to take care of the problem. Which it turns out was two of the other prisoners trying to escape. By the time The Flash is done it’s time for Harrison to his “hero” duties. _

__

Hartley jerks awake in bed wincing when the move hurts his ribs. His breathing is ragged and he’s trembling a little but he quickly reminds himself that he got away. That he was able to escape from Harrison. 

__

“Hey you ok?” Mist asks from the door. Hartley looks up and curses himself for watching his surroundings.

__

“Don’t get worked up. In my old kind of work sneaking around is a necessity,” Mist says and Hartley gulps.

__

“Well doesn’t that sound ominous,” Hartley says making Mist smile.

__

“Well I mean I am pretty ominous to begin with,” Mist says.

__

“You just need a bit of color in your wardrobe,” Hartley says.

__

“Yeah well good luck with that one,” Mist says and Hartley smiles at the tiny bit of normality in this whole crazy situation. 

__

“Boo says you’re supposed to have soup and light things to eat to help bring up your nutrition levels or whatever medical terms she used. But, I also know that we all need our creature comforts so, here,” Mist says handing Hartley a slice of pizza.

__

“Thanks,” Hartley says and quickly eats it in case Boo decides to check on him. Mist smiles and helps him out of bed and lets Hartley lean on him and helps him into the living room and sets Hartley down on the couch. One by one other people come in. There’s Boo, Heatwave, the man Mist referred to as Tricks. A man with a buzz cut that stands with Heatwave, a blonde woman hanging off the arm of a man in way too fancy clothes for a small dinner gathering. A brunette woman who stands with Heatwave and Buzz cut. There’s a man whose hair is just weird as he that Mist introduces as Raider and a man that looks like he stepped out of a magazine cover.

__

“So, you want to introduce yourself?” Buzz cut says and Hartley shakes his head.

__

“No,’ Hartley says and Buzz cut smiles thinly.

__

“You tell us and we’ll tell you who we are,” he says.

__

“I don’t want to know. I just want to get out of here,” Hartley says.

__

“Listen Kid,” Heatwave says.

__

“I’m not a kid! I’m a grown man with someone who wants me dead and who has everyone in his pocket,” Hartley says and Buzz snorts.

__

“Listen here, we don’t care if it’s the Flash that tried to kill you. No deserves that much damage done to them...well there are a few special cases but I don’t think they apply here,” Buzz says and Hartley sighs. He’s going to have to tell them if he wants to ever get out of here. Maybe they’ll just kick him out instead of calling the authorities.

__

“Hartley Rathaway,” Hartley says and he sees four heads belonging to the model, Boo, Mist, and Raider.

__

“Shit, it is the Flash that’s after him,” Model says.

__

“How?”

__

“The four of us were in the Pipeline,” Mist says and Hartley feel his stomach sink. That means they know everything that was done to him. Not just what they saw, but also what they heard. Hartley swallows and has trouble looking anyone in the eye.

__

“Which of you were the ones that faked escapes to help me?” Hartley asks softly and Mark and Mist raise their hands. 

__

“Wait...you were still in the pipeline when I escaped,” Hartley says confused.

__

“I broke them out, Flash wanted to send them to a private island prison. I thought they’d be more useful here,” Buzz says.

__

“See, if we fight him alone then he can use our weaknesses, but some of our weaknesses are each other’s strengths. So by teaming up we can make sure that the Flash can’t catch us,” Mist says and Hartley nods. That is actually quite the bit of strategy. 

__

“So, ya in?” Heatwave asks.

__

“No. I just want to get out of here and never see The Flash again,” Hartley says.

__

“I can respect that. But think about the revenge you could get on The Flash, and all those others,” Model says.

__

“I don’t want revenge. I just want to get out of here,” Hartley says.

__

“Tell you what. Give it until you heal. If you are still scared we’ll drop you off in Hub City with a bus ticket and some cash,” Buzz says.

__

“Deal,” Hartley says and they go through introducing themselves. Buzz is Leonard Snart, Heatwave’s name is Mick Rory and Mist is Kyle Nimbus. Boo is Shawna Baez, Model is Mark Mardon, and Tricks is Axel Walker. Lisa Snart, Rosa Dillon, and Sam Scudder are the random people that haven’t actually talked to him yet and Raider’s name is Roy Bivolo.

__

“Can we eat now?” Axel whines and Hartley has a feeling that Kyle wasn’t lying about dinners being tiring. He’s already exhausted and this meal feels like it’s being more subdued because of him.

__

“Feet off the couch!” Snart snaps and Axel sticks his tongue out and Hartley notices that some of his caretakers are closer than others. He sips his soup and wonders if he’ll be able to fit in here and then berates himself. He’s not going to stay here. Harrison can find him too easily if he stays in Central. Plus he has no real reason to stay. No family of friends to tie him down here. 

__

Kyle rolls his eyes as someone, most likely Axel, tosses a pepperoni at him and Roy picks it off and eats it.

__

“Ewwww,’ Axel shrieks.

__

“Hey! I haven’t had pepperoni in a couple months and every time we order it you hog it all. So, either learn to share or be quiet,” Roy says and catches a piece of pepperoni as it’s tossed at him.

__

“Thanks,” Roy says and Kyle laughs and Hartley is both simultaneously weirded out and put at ease. This is so normal, like those scenes he used to see in movies about friends but some of these people literally just met. How are they so close?

__

“Don’t worry Hartley, soon you’ll fit right in. You’ll find that being at ease with other people is easier when you find you have something in common with them whether it’s good or bad and also when they aren’t expecting anything of you,” Kyle says.

__

“I don’t plan to spend enough time here to fit in,” Hartley says and Kyle smiles. 

__

“Yeah, that’s what Roy and I said,” Kyle says and Hartley turns back to his soup wondering if maybe, once Wells is no longer looking for him, he could come back here and be a part of the group. He’s always wanted a family that cared about him.

__

“Oh! What are you pronouns? We don’t want to misgender you or anything,” Lisa says.

__

“He and him. You guys care about that stuff?” Hartley asks confused.

__

“Yeah. We’re pretty much got one of everything around here,” Lisa says.

__

“I’m gender fluid,” Axel says.

__

“Ace and aro,” Roy and Kyle say.

__

“Demi,” Sam and Rosa say.

__

“Straight,” Shawna says.

__

“I’m trans and my brother Clyde is intersex. Although he prefers masculine pronouns,” Mark says.

__

“Pan,” Len says.

__

“Bi,” Lisa says.

__

“Gay,” Mick says.

__

“Wow, um…I’m gay,” Hartley says a little overwhelmed. He’s never been around so many people that are like him. It’s new and exciting.

__

“Speaking of Clyde, where is he?” Mick asks.

__

“Out looking for a girl or a guy to sleep with,” Mark says and they go back to eating and Hartley is smiling a little. He’s starting to like it here.

__

Of course that’s when Harrison Wells’ picture comes on the TV. 


	4. Chapter 4

“That's right Ted, Dr. Harrison Wells, head of Star Labs died sometime this week. Apparently Wells also confessed to the murder of Nora Allen, whose husband was convicted for the murder several years ago. There is no telling what implications this could have from now on,” a news anchor says and Hartley stares at the screen.

“He's dead?” Hartley says more to himself than the Rogues but they hear him.

“Hartley? What's wrong?” Len asks.

“That's the man that was attacking me. I... I can't believe he's dead. What am I supposed to do now? My whole life was planned around getting revenge on him, escaping him, or hiding from him. What am I supposed to do now that he's dead?” Hartley says softly and hugs himself.

“Team up with us!” Axel says and Hartley smiles softly.

“Thank you for the invitation but I don't want to impose. Now that I'm not running for my life you have no reason to want me around. I'm not exactly criminal material,” Hartley says and the Rogues look at him.

“Hartley you are the only person here that can say they single handedly broke out of Star Labs. Believe me when I say that you have a spot here with us. But even if you don't want to steal you can stay here. We can always use more people around here,” Len says and Hartley isn't a hundred percent sure of that but if they're offering then he's really not in a position to turn them down.

“Besides you need to heal and I don't think Shawna is going to let you out of here until she's sure that you're all healed,” Mark says.

“Where am I supposed to stay? I can't permanently take over Kyle's room,” Hartley says.

“We can get another bed in there along with some furniture and we can be roommates,” Kyle says.

“Are you sure about that? I don't want to steal half your room,” Hartley says.

“Don't worry about it. Almost everyone here has a roommate by now. We're in the process of looking for a bigger place,” Kyle says.

“The addition of all you metas was an unforeseen development,” Len says and the metas in the room beam and Hartley feels guilty.

“What's wrong?” Kyle asks.

“I... I'm part of the reason why the accelerator blew. I tried to stop Wells but he...he fired me and had me dragged out,” Hartley says.

“Then that means we have only Wells to blame for out kick-ass superpowers,” Mark says.

“For felons and murderers you guys are surprisingly normal and kind,” Hartley says.

“We don't exactly make it public knowledge,” Len says and Hartley yawns.

“Okay time for him to go back to bed,” Shawna says and Hartley shakes his head.

“N….not t.. tired,” Hartley mumbles between yawns and Mick lifts him up and carries him to bed.

The minute his head hits the pillow Hartley passes out for what he hopes will be a dreamless nights sleep.

For once it seems that the universe sees fit to grant him this one request...for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hartley wakes up the next morning feeling free for the first time in a while. He limps out into the living room to find Len sitting there and Mick making breakfast.

“Hey there Kid. You feeling better?” Mick asks flipping a pancake.

“A little. I just want to know what price I have to pay to stay here?” Hartley asks.

“What are you willing to pay?” Len asks and Hartley thinks back to everything he's done in his life what Harrison wanted most from him and he starts to undo his shirt.

“Whoa kid. We don't do that as payment. That's coercion and not cool!” Mick says panicked.

“I... I'm sorry I thought that was what you meant by what was I willing to pay. It wasn't the first time I've paid in that way,” Hartley says looking away.

“Listen to us. You never have to pay us with your body. If...and I do mean if, you want to sleep with us once you're healed and get to know us then it is your business but we will never demand that of you,” Mick says and Hartley smiles.

“Thank you. I'm sorry for assuming,” Hartley says.

“Don't be. You focused on what you know. We can't blame you for that,” Len says and Hartley smiles appreciatively at him.

“Come on eat something and then you can buy yourself some clothes with my card,” Len says.

“Oh no. I don't want to impose,” Hartley says.

“I wouldn't offer if it was going to be an imposition,” Len says and Hartley smiles softly. 

“Thank you Len. I will pay you back,” Hartley says and Len shakes his head.

“This is a welcome gift,” Len says and Hartley bursts into tears.

“I deserve people being so kind to me!” Hartley sobs and Len pulls Hartley into his arms. 

“Yes you do. Give us time and you will see it,” Len whispers and Hartley regains his composure just as the others come down.

When Len gives him his card Hartley make sure to buy just what he needs.

When Len gets his card back he orders double what Hartley did knowing Hartley would resist treating himself.

Hartley is in for a surprise and Len can't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later Hartley is sitting on the couch watching TV when a breaking news story interrupts his program.

“That's right Neil, the Flash was able to capture both Weather Wizards,” a woman says and Hartley feels sick.

“What are we gonna do?” Hartley asks when the others come in.

“Break them out in two days, you in?” Len asks and Hartley starts to nod but then thinks about the pipeline.

“I... I can't. They're probably in the pipeline,” Hartley says.

“Okay. Can you draw a blueprint or something?” Len asks and Hartley nods and starts working on as much of it as he can remember.

“Flash won't know what hit him,” Mick says and Hartley hands the map to Len who smiles and ruffles Hartley's hair.

“Good job, Hart,” Len says and Hartley feels his cheeks heat up at the remark.

“Thanks,” Hartley says mouth dry.

Later that week they've got both Mardons back and they're all on the couch watching a random TV show.

“Hey Hart. We all have a therapist we can talk to about all our heavy shit. She's willing to take you on,” Mick says.

“I don't know. Wouldn't some of my stuff send her running for the hills?” Hartley asks.

“Harley isn't your normal therapist. She's seen a whole lot of stuff,” Mick says.

“Okay. Thanks,” Hartley says.

“Of course. We said we'd take care of you. That means physically, mentally and emotionally.”

Hartley has never felt this wanted before. It's kind of nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
